


Assumptions

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher (Books) [21]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: People make a lot of assumptions about Dandelion and Geralt’s relationship.Most of them, are less than pleasant and all of them are far from the truth.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher (Books) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624276
Comments: 17
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warning:** There's a lot of talk about abuse, non-con, etc throughout this story but none occurs.

“Whore,” the man spat at Dandelion, and Geralt’s stomach lurched. _This was it_ , he realized. _Dandelion was finally going to leave_. No one wanted to be known as a Witcher’s whore. _Hell, most whores don’t want to associate with Witchers_. It was probably for the best, he reasoned. Dandelion would be safer away from him.

Geralt gripped his ale more tightly, intentionally not looking at where Dandelion was perched on the table, lute in hand.

Then the bard laughed. “My friend,” he said. “Stating the obvious is not an insult.”

Geralt’s shoulders relaxed slightly and he scolded himself. Of course he shouldn’t have thought Dandelion would run. Dandelion wasn’t like that. He was dependable.

“You let the Witcher fuck you,” the drunk snarled.

Dandelion looked at Geralt and raised an eyebrow. “And sometimes, I fuck him. Truly though, I fail to see how this is relevant to the song that I was singing. It is decidedly about bedding women, not men.” His fingers danced over his lute strings. “Move along now, my inebriated friend. Move along.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to reiterate my trigger warning and say that there's a lot of discussion of non-con in this chapter and that it's worse than the previous chapters. 
> 
> Basically we get a glimpse into Dandelion's mind.

“Geralt we should go,” Dandelion said, grabbing him as soon as he entered the tavern.

Geralt shoved past him, headed for the stairs, “I want a bath.” He was coated in monster guts and in a foul mood from being knocked in a swamp.

Dandelion chased after him, grabbing his sleeve. Geralt shrugged him off. “Geralt-”

Geralt sighed, slowing down to let Dandelion keep pace with him. “Who’s daughter did you fuck?”

“I did not!”

“Sister?”

“Geralt!”

"Mother?"

The bard didn't dignify that with a reply.

Dandelion vanished from his side - Geralt wasn't too concerned, if his life was in danger, the bard wouldn't have wasted any time in telling him - and the Witcher continued his journey after telling the innkeeper what he wanted and paying the man. 

Soon Geralt was able to sink into a warm bath, closing his eyes. He was nearly nodding off, just starting to enjoy himself when the door opened. Without looking up Geralt growled, "Dandelion." 

Opening one eye he watched as Dandelion slipped out of his embroidered shirt, hanging it by the door where it wouldn't get damp. "You aren't hurt, are you?" asked the bard. "I should have asked earlier but in truth it had slipped my mind." 

"I'm fine." He paused, then asked, "What has you on edge, poet?" 

“There’s a rumor,” Dandelion said softly, perching on the edge of the tub. “And- Geralt, you should know it doesn’t trouble me in the slightest-”

“What kind of rumor?” he asked sharply. Geralt glanced at Dandelion, suddenly wondering if he ought to run the bard out of the room. Helping him take a bath would only help the rumors.

Dandelion’s shoulders sagged. “Geralt, truly, you needn’t worry-”

“Dandelion.” He bared his teeth.

Finally, the bard sighed, running his hand down the Witcher’s arm. “Geralt they think you hurt me,” he said quietly. Geralt grit his teeth in silence. “There are a few rather specific rumors about what you’ve done - namely, to my person - and while I’ve done my best to refute them-”

“People will believe what they want.” Geralt growled.

“Er, yes, that is the general gist of it.” 

He sunk deeper into the tub, closing his eyes. After a moment he felt hands on his scalp as Dandelion began to rub at his hair, picking his way through the tangles with careful fingers. 

_I should tell him to leave_ , Geralt thought bitterly. It wouldn't help whatever rumors might be spreading if Dandelion stayed in the washroom with him. As much as he enjoyed the bard's help - who wouldn't enjoy his careful touch or the way he fretted over Geralt like he was something worth treasuring - it wasn't worth causing trouble. 

"Dandelion-"

"I'm not leaving," said the bard, clearly having guessed Geralt's intentions from the moment he'd opened his mouth. "Geralt, truly, I don't care what rot they've made up about me this time." 

"You should."

"Why?" Dandelion's fingers dug into his scalp, rubbing away tension that he hadn't been aware of. "THere is an old saying, Geralt, and I'm certain you've heard it before: _lions do not concern themselves with the opinions of sheep_ \- why are you laughing, Geralt? I'm being serious!" 

The Witcher stopped his chuckling, saying, "You're too timid to be a lion, bard." 

"Too timid? I'll show you, timid! Why I will walk into the tavern in the buck, just you watch me!" 

"I don't doubt it," said Geralt. "But I've never seen you fight a drowner." 

"Well why would I?" He didn't have to look over his shoulder to know Dandelion had put his hands on his hips. No doubt he was pouting too, sticking out his lower lip as though it would win him anything he wanted. The fact that it usually worked was beside the point. 

Geralt only shook his head. "You shouldn't have to worry about the rumors," he said. Then, before he lost his nerve, he asked, "What did they say?" 

Dandelion rested his hand on Geralt's shoulder, squeezing gently. "You don't need to worry over it Geralt, it's all rot." 

"Tell me or I'll find out myself." 

The bard sighed, beginning to rub Geralt's shoulder. "Oh, the usual rot," he said. "That I'm forced to travel with you against my will. That you're the sole cause of every minor scrape and bruise." 

"It must be more than that or you wouldn't have been so bound and determined to drag me out the door."

Dandelion sighed. He wrapped his arms around Geralt's neck, fingers running down his chest, resting his chin on the Witcher's hair. "They believed you had raped me, Geralt, what more is there to say?" 

A growl formed in Geralt's throat. He didn't understand how Dandelion could say it so nonchalantly. Dandelion's nimble fingers trailed down Geralt's chest as he sighed, saying, "Geralt, my friend, their small minds don't concern me in the least. Let them say what they will-" 

"What happens when it affects your career?" 

Dandelion cocked his head. "Why would it?" He scoffed. "Bards are whores Geralt, every knows that." 

"It's different if I'm a mutant." 

"Oh posh," the bard shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous, it wouldn't be the worst rumor that's ever circulated about me." 

"Like what?"

"There was once a rumor at Oxenfurt that I allowed a professor to fuck me bloody and throw me out in the snow to walk back to my room in the buck." Dandelion snickered. "If having my classmates say that about me hasn't bothered me, then I doubt anything else would."

Geralt snorted. "Was the rumor true?" 

"Well I wouldn't say I allowed it, but it happened." His voice was, as ever, light and airy, so much so that it took a moment for Geralt to process his words. 

The Witcher tensed, then turned sharply, splashing water out of the tub. "What do you mean you wouldn't say you allowed it?" 

Dandelion shrugged, still nonchalant. "He didn't stop when I told him to, which is why I'm an expert on saying you've never harmed me." 

_He didn't stop when I told him to._ The words echoed around Geralt's head, bouncing off the inside of his skull. _Didn't stop._ "Who was it?" His mouth had gone dry although Dandelion remained infuriatingly calm. 

"Why?" Dandelion narrowed his eyes. "Geralt, no, banish the thought, you're not going to go about defending my chastity." 

"He raped you," Geralt said blankly. 

Dandelion dropped to his knees beside the tub with a soft grunt. "No, Geralt, I went to his bed willingly enough, it merely went a bit further than I'd intended." 

The Witcher blinked, unable to comprehend what he was hearing. "Have I ever pushed you further than you intended?" he asked after a moment. 

"No, Geralt," Dandelion smiled, tilting his head. "You are perhaps the most thoughtful bedfellow I've ever had. Perhaps excessively so, if I do say so myself. Which is why all these rumors are such nonsense." 

Geralt studied him for a long moment in silence, then dunked his head underwater to clear his thoughts.

It didn't work. When he emerged he could still hear Dandelion's words, ringing about in his head. _Didn't stop._

He cast his eyes around the room, settling on the pouch of coin he'd been given for completing the contract. Dandelion would be shit with a knife - he'd stab himself before he managed to get anyone else - but there had to be something he could get him. Brass knuckles, perhaps. Something even Dandelion couldn't fuck up. 

Fingers drummed on his scalp, "There you go again," scolded Dandelion, "thinking your sad thoughts. Well banish them, Geralt. I don't give a whit what people say about me, as I've explained. Rumors about sexual exploits only further a bard's reputation, you know?" 

Geralt nodded, allowing Dandelion to chatter on about whatever it was that suited his fancy. No doubt he'd already forgotten about what he'd said to Geralt, or he had truly just brushed it off. Either way, the Witcher made a mental note to keep a closer eye on the beds Dandelion found himself in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah my Dandelion has an.... interesting relationship with consent, to say the least. My backstory for him is that he's been abused but isn't aware it was abuse (internal victim blaming). 
> 
> Also yeah I borrowed a quote from Game of Thrones. Suck it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Follow me on Tumblr](https://sunflowersupremes.tumblr.com/). I accept prompts, fangirling, and accusations of character abuse.
> 
> It's marked as _Complete_ for now, but there will be more related one shots as I think of them. Each chapter will be a stand alone story.


End file.
